1. Field
The following description relates to an ultra-low power wireless communication apparatus and an ultra-low power wireless communication method.
2. Description of Related Art
Ultra-low power communication is susceptible to interference. Accordingly, avoiding interference to improve reliability is an issue for ultra-low power communication. For example, in the industrial scientific medical (ISM) band, various services using various power and frequency bands are occupied, and thus, introducing an ultra-low power service, e.g., a medical communication application service, is not easily accomplished. That is, due to a relatively high transmission power of existing services being used in the ISM band, obtaining a desired quality of service (QoS) is rather complex when ultra-low power communication is attempted in the same frequency band.
Also, when communication of a relatively high power application service, for example, a wireless local area network (WLAN), occurs during ultra-low power communication in the same frequency band out of interference, a high possibility may exist for the ultra-low power communication to be disconnected. Further, since a ratio of a bandwidth of a frequency band used by an existing service to a bandwidth of available frequency bands is high, locating a frequency band causing interference is problematic. For example, in the case of a WLAN using a highest power, since a bandwidth of a channel is in a range of 22 to 40 megahertz (MHz), most available channels are occupied by a relatively low number of channels.
Accordingly, there is a need for a frequency sharing technology that detects interference or collision in the ISM band to enable ultra-low power communication in the ISM band.